


The one who survived

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The radience is defeatedThe word isn't a paradise but it is much better without the infection.Quirrel wants to show someone to Lemm. Someone he knows he will like.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The one who survived

"Oh come on Lemm, I'm pretty sure you'll be interested ! Stop acting like a grumpy old man and move a bit to see the world !"

Lemm sighed, putting the hallownest seal he was cleaning back on his shelf. 

"Don't call me old, you are older than I am."

"Well ... You're not wrong, but I'm not the one being stuck into his home while everyone is enjoying the outside now that it's safer !"

"Listen Quirrel. I'm an archeologist. I like relics, old tales, and that's all. There is nothing out there that will give me more answers than my collection. The whole world had no idea of what was happening with the king, in fact I probably know more than all of the ancient rich bugs alive at this instant."

"I was just thinking that maybe seeing something would make you feel different than reading about a journal of a dead body."

Lemm shivered for a second. He always was surrounded by relics of the past, ancient parts of history, and, even if it was more indirect, death itself. He always was alone. He never really had company outside of people selling him little things they found on their travels. But even if reading journals made him feel closer to someone that had an adventure ... They were all dead. Every single item in his collection was in his possession because someone died. Each time someone came to sell some treasure, he was stealing it from someone's body, who probably fought until their last breath to keep this item with them. And even if he was conscious of this rather morbid fact, making a comment on it was rather ... Unpleasant. 

"Lemm, why won't you- ?"

"Quirrel. I need to know why do you think this little thing will make me feel any kind of interest or even other emotions. Like you said, my collection belongs to corpses. I will never be able to meet any of the owner of the journals, nor be able to ask how were the king's idols made. And I'm not interested in hearing about adventures from someone I don't know about."

"T-that's the whole point ! I know this will surprise you but I have someone that I'm sure you're interested about and that is alive. This will probably be someone you'll be surprised to see and I'm very, very sure you'll like it."

Quirrel was always so ... Joyful. It felt weird to have such person bringing happiness in a pretty desolated world. 

"... I really have no idea of who you are talking about. And what if someone breaks into my collection and steals something while I'm following you to this mysterious person ?"

"Don't worry about that ... I mean, I went several times down here to the city but it took me more than 5 times before K even found your place ! Everything will be alright. And even if someone steals something ... I can bring you back more !"

"Which you would have sold to me anyway ..." 

"So is that a yes ...?"

"Ugh ... Fine. But I swear that if you made me leave my place to something that unpleases me, I'll impale you onto the Hollow Knight memorial." 

"Hehehe, got it."

Lemm slowly walked out of the building, feeling the rain lowly rolling down his shell. Even if he stayed in the city of tears for a pretty long time, the sensation was always unexpected and weird to him. The place always pretty silent even if the water pouring down helped it, but without the crawling corpses everywhere it felt even more lifeless. Quirrel slowly guided the silent bug through the city, bowing to the few guards left. It really was surprising to see some of them survived the infection, but knowing that the city was now protected wasn't unpleasant.   
They both arrived into a dark place with a tunnel a the end of it. Quirrel hit the little bell in front of the entrance, which made a lovely little sound before loud footsteps covered it. A giant stag appeared in front of the two bugs, mumbling and snoring. Even if that stag station wasn't really far from Lemm's place, he never imagined it would have existed. Well, he really wasn't an explorer and barely left his place so no wonder he never thought of what was surrounding him.   
He didn't even bothered to tell anything, quickly jumping over the old bug before they started to run through the tunnels. 

They finally arrived in a similar station, with a small elevator in the center of it. 

"Sooo umh ... They are outside, you'll them pretty soon."

"How should I know that it's the person I am seeking ? The journals barely even contain descriptions of their owners."

"Trust me, you'll understand pretty quickly."

Both walked into the elevator while the older bug waved the stag goodbye. 

They had arrived in a small yet reassuring town. They place felt so much more lively than the city of tears, it was ... Impressive. Bugs, big and small, chatting and working together ... 

But in the middle of the crowd, three silhouettes were standing out. They were sitting on a bench, a bright red dress accompanied by a small person he immediately recognized, and a pretty tall and slender figure that was holding the smaller of them three. They had only one arm, a destroyed mask that had a large crack on the top, and a destroyed cape.   
They slowly turned their head to stare at the shocked historian, with a small curious expression discernable on their movements. 

"Lemm ... Meet the Hollow Knight."

**Author's Note:**

> I litteraly have no idea how good this is.  
> I just had a friend of mine telling me that I should write about Lemm and the only scenarios I thought about were including THK because he seems to be fascinated by him.


End file.
